


Бонни и Клайд

by MeyMey



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Бонни и Клайд

— Это он убил её. Это Мориарти убил Ирэн, — тихо сказал Шерлок, повернувшись к Джоан спиной.   
— Ты любил её. А она любила тебя?   
Шерлок помедлил, а потом удивлённо обернулся. Он даже не понял, что больше удивило его — сам вопрос или тон, с которым он был произнесён. Джоан спрашивала так, словно знала ответ.   
— Я...   
Шерлок помедлил. Он не знал ответа. Он смотрел Уотсон в глаза и пытался узнать этот ответ от неё. Уотсон без тени эмоций смотрела ему в глаза, а потом, чуть склонив голову, улыбнулась и махнула рукой.   
— Извини, наверное, глупый вопрос. Забудь.   
Она развернулась и отправилась на кухню, а Шерлок вдруг понял, что не знает свою напарницу. 

***  
— Ооо, заткнись, — Джоан поморщилась, зажимая алый рот девушки рукой. — Ты визжишь как свинья. Не понимаю, что в тебе нашёл Шерлок. Я всегда считала, что он предпочитает общество уравновешенных людей и женщин, в частности. Его, должно быть, раздражал твой голос, да?   
Джоан ещё раз, замахнувшись, ударила Ирэн хлыстиком по ногам. Молочная кожа женщины вся была покрыта кровоточащими полосками, чьи края постепенно темнели и опухали, а вокруг полос расползались тёмные тени, уродуя тело. Джоан убрала руку ото рта Ирэн и отошла подальше, чтобы лучше рассмотреть результат её действий. Ирэн озлобленной кошкой смотрела из-под тёмной чёлки, чьи пряди слиплись от пота. Джоан вновь замахнулась, рассчитывая ударить по боку, но сзади раздалось вежливое покашливание, и Джоан, вдруг расплывшись в радостной улыбке, мгновенно обернулась на него и бросилась вошедшему навстречу.  
— О, Джим, я думала, что ты бросишь меня с ней одну.   
— Милая, я не настолько жесток, — Мориарти нежно обнял девушку за талию и чмокнул в губы. — Я вижу, что она тебе наскучила.   
— У меня устала рука. Ещё немного и я бы просто застрелила её. Но я знаю, что тебе бы не понравилось это.   
— Да, это слишком скучно. А мы же не хотим заставить Шерлока зевать?   
— Нет, он не должен зевать. Он должен рыдать над растерзанным телом своей возлюбленной.   
— Ах, за это я и люблю тебя, — Мориарти поцеловал Джоан руку и улыбнулся. — Да, я не один.  
Джим указал себе за спину, где в тени застыл мужчина едва ли не в двое выше и шире самого Мориарти.   
— Я просто тут нашёл интересный способ привлечь внимание. Но он слишком грязный, чтобы я мог позволить тебе сделать это своими руками, — он вновь коснулся губами костяшек Джоан. — Билл, прошу тебя, ты можешь начинать. Я рассчитываю на тебя.  
Мориарти повелительно взмахнул рукой и скала, именуемая Биллом, сдвинулась со своего места, таща за собой треногу. Джоан обернулась на Ирэн, разглядывая её выражение лица, но оно не менялось. Ирэн не хватало только зашипеть.   
— Как думаешь, а она любила его? — спросила Джоан, когда они покидали склад, на котором остались Билл и Ирэн.   
— Да, я уверен.  
Джоан обернулась на железную дверь, захлопнувшуюся за ними.  
— Надеюсь, Шерлоку понравится наш подарок.   
— Mon amour, он будет в восторге.   
Джоан прижалась к Джиму, удобнее перехватив его под локоть, и сильнее сжала в руках чемоданчик, с которым никогда и нигде не расставалась. Потому что никогда не знаешь, когда Джиму понадобится его верный снайпер.


End file.
